


A Different Kind Of Toy

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gun Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Toy

It's not like there weren't others around to pleasure him or even that he was bored of them. Sometimes he just needed to feel himself, be alone. He was already moaning from the feel of his hand wrapped around his cock, the thoughts of fucking Crowley hard into the mattress were hot in his mind as his lubed up member throbbed in his hand. 

He turned his head when he heard a noise outside the door but turned away when nothing came of it, his hips stuttering for more before he realized his gun... the Colt was sitting there on the night stand. Mmn, yes. The things he could use that for. He grinned and licked his lips, reaching for the weapon and lubing the barrel. He examined it for a moment before it disappeared between his legs, tip brushing against his ready hole.

The push in was a bit more of a burn than he really expected but he just tilted his head back and let it happen, let the sweet burn take him over. It was so damn good. His free hand found his cock again and began stroking slowly, soft moans and mewls emitting from his throat, some of the noises he made weren't even entirely human. 

Thrusting the gun's barrel inside, he moaned loudly, his body arching off of the bed as he stroked himself faster and caught a rhythm with the gun, hitting his prostate over and over, driving himself over the edge into his orgasm until he was slumped on the bed, gun sticking out of him and stomach covered in his fluids. It wasn't a moment later that he heard another noise at the door before he looked over to see Castiel.

His face turned bright red, his body shaking from thinking of what the angel must have going on in his head right now. The angel only moved closer and smiled at him, sitting on the edge and taking his hand to kiss the top of it. "That was beautiful, Dean. I would like it very much to join you next time." he told the blushing mess of post orgasm man. 

Dean could only think to nod, much too embarrassed to speak at the moment since he still had a gun in his ass and he was sprawled out naked with come covering his stomach. But some how he just knew that his angel didn't mind how he looked. That he probably found it to be attractive because that's what Castiel did. He praised Dean when he least expected it.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for an ongoing role play, hence the mention of sex with Crowley.]


End file.
